Studies in Intimate Behaviour.
by Odon
Summary: Seven's research into human mating behaviour leads to one conclusion.


Title: Studies in Intimate Behaviour.

Author: Odon

Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager. Pairing: Torres/Seven

Status: Complete. Series/Sequel: No

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Seven's conclusions regarding her studies of human mating practices. Takes place after the events of "Someone to Watch Over Me."

Warning: Homosexual attraction between women, etc.

Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. Star Trek: Voyager and its' characters are the property of Paramount and Viacom.

Feedback to: odon05@hotmail.com. Archiving and downloading is welcome as long as you credit the author. Many thanks to Meagan for beta-ing this.

* * *

****

STUDIES IN INTIMATE BEHAVIOUR

I watch her. 

She is suspicious of my intentions, so she returns the scrutiny. I have tried 'undressing her with my eyes' which I understand is done with those one is physically attracted to. I imagine her without her uniform, body covered in perspiration from her exertions. But I have already witnessed her in such a condition. With my eidetic memory such imaginings seem frivolous and wasteful. 

I prefer instead to fantasise. The captain was correct in saying that the imagination is a source of pleasure. My fantasies vary, as I try different simulations to see which excites me the most. Sometimes she dominates me, controls me, overwhelms me with that passion I have always found frightening. And sometimes I am the one in control, and she is forced to submit to my demands.

On other occasions I imagine her taking a gentler approach. She traces her hands along my implants, licks the sweat from my face, talks of irrelevant, emotional concerns as we hold each other. It is this last part that causes me the most anxiety. I fear that I will not master it, that I will say something foolish and destroy our relationship. I know her temper well.

Once, I observed them directly. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris had arranged a liaison in Jeffries tube B-27. Apparently the risk of being observed was stimulating to them, so I complied. I noted that Torres was the more aggressive, dominant partner, which I approved of. She insisted on undressing fully. I believe the increased chance of being caught excited her, as she was highly enthusiastic in her subsequent copulation with Ensign Paris. Watching them, I found my ability to remain a detached observer compromised. I felt the need for relief myself - which I satisfied - and for a moment, as I achieved my own orgasm, the sound of their climax made it feel as if the three of us had joined in our lovemaking; had become one.

We argue often, an experience that I know from my study of Klingon mating behaviour is arousing to her. I feel no guilt over this. I merely provoke arguments on occasions when I know that I am correct, which is often. The ship would function more efficiently if everyone listened to what I say.

I used to gain pleasure from my arguments with Captain Janeway. When the Doctor encouraged me to seek romantic liaisons, I investigated the captain's suitability as a potential mate. A study of her personal logs and her interactions with Commander Chakotay led me to conclude that Captain Janeway would have no interest in a relationship with an individual of the same gender. Besides, she has avoided any form of intimate bonding for the past five years. I do not believe in wasting my time.

But now I have reached the limit of my research. The captain has discouraged me from further field observations following my confrontation with Lieutenant Torres in the mess hall. Assimilation of knowledge without application is inefficient. It is time to move on to the next stage.

Tom Paris has recently been acting in a thoughtless manner towards B'Elanna Torres. They have agreed to spend time apart until 'things cool down'. To facilitate this, Captain Janeway has taken Ensign Paris with her on a diplomatic mission to meet with Species 6013, in order to negotiate safe passage through their space. I requested that the captain assign me to work with Lieutenant Torres in an attempt to resolve our own differences. The captain readily agreed. Fortunately she did not inquire how I intended to achieve this. I would not have enjoyed lying to her. The use of deception in seducing another is one human practice I do not intend to emulate.

According to my calculations Ensign Paris will be away from Voyager for three days and fifteen hours, barring unforeseen events. I believe that is sufficient time to form an intimate relationship with B'Elanna Torres. I will be more efficient in this than Paris, who took three years to achieve the same goal.

I look forward to becoming one with her.

I feel apprehension.

THE END.


End file.
